Ingénue
by TshabColateWind
Summary: Ingénue. A naive girl or young woman. This story relates to the nightmare season where Darien and Serena are apart. Tell me what you think?


------------------------------------------------------------------ Ingénue--------------------------------------------------------------

Intro TO me:

TshabColateWind:

Hey all, well this is going to be my VERY first ever Fanfic (that I hope to publish online of course).

I hope that if you have any comments about this please email me, whether they be good or bad!

Being the little newb I am at this I need all the replies I can get x).

Everything in this story is true, to my life but I just contoured it to fit Serena and Darien.

So you could say this is an autobiography of my first true love. I hope you enjoy what you

Read and reply back.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all it's character or/and likeliness

Belong to Naok Takeuchi, Kodansh.Toei. English Translation as

Made possible by DiC.

Email me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ingénue:

a naive innocent girl, or young woman.

:Prologue:

Her silver hair glowed in the darkness spilled around her, she lay there wondering how she had gotten this far.

The moon shone bright, almost like the sun. There was a misty silver glow that ringed the moon that night.

No crickets chirped, no frogs hummed the world was quiet, maybe it felt the same pang that she felt deep within her

Heart. Silent tears rolled down her delicate cheeks, as she hugged her knees closer to her small frame.

Why, she whispered slowly and unknowing into the darkness that enveloped her.

The music from the radio hummed quietly in the background.

KELLY CLARKSON LYRICS

"Because Of You"

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because you know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you...

July 3rd 2002..

She could feel it in the air, this was a special day! Not only was the sun shining, but there were those BIG wispy clouds

In the clear blue sky. Serena Reh was just 3 months shy of 13. Her life was changing dramatically. Her parents had

Just sold their small grocery store to a big bank and decided to move her family out to the Suburbs. New house, New

School and HOPEFULLY she would make plenty of new friends. She desperately missed the cities though, here it was unnaturally

Quite, no longer did she hear the sound of crickets and car crashes. All there was that summer was the quiet hum of

Bull frogs and other little living creatures. What made this summer even more exciting was the fact that her favorite

Cousin Sylvie was up for July fourth week.

On this especially special day, Serena and Sylvie were walking their bikes outside to take a stroll around the

Huge neighborhood. A light grayish purple Camry pulled into the driveway and parked itself in front of the girls.

"What the...?" was Serena's first reaction. Who was that guy, and why was he parking in her driveway?

"Darien!" screamed Sylvie.

"You know him?" Serena asked Sylvie intently.

"Of course!" Sylvie answered with a big grin.

Serena slowly glanced at the intruder, as he got out of the car. At that moment she hadn't noticed his features much,

He had them hidden under a hideous khaki bucket hat, with a stark white muscle shirt and khakis. He was tall with a Medium

Build and broad shoulders, thin but not scrawny shyly and quietly he waved and

was turning to leave when Sylvie said,

"Hey Dare, who else is here with you?"

"Umm..." Darien Started.

Serena glared at him.

"Well some of the guys.. But they all went in the house already."

"Really!" Sylvie almost jumped in excitement.

"Well I'm going to head inside, this place is HUGE, are you guys coming too?" Darien asked.

"Hmm, we were going to go for a bike ride but...," Sylvie turned to Serena with her big puppy eyes and whispered.

"I think Ken is here with them!"

Ken, Serena thought dreamily had been talking to Ken for about a month now and had a HUGE crush on him, though

They'd never met. She thought it over..

"Ok, Ok, we'll go inside for a while.." Serena said, butterflies already hatching from their cocoons in her

Stomach

"Great!" Sylvie shouted in glee and pulled Serena forward.

July Fourth, 2002

Darien had decided to go with his cousins to the big tournament they had every Fourth of July.

He hadn't expected anything extremely exciting. But he enjoyed the company of his cousins, they

Had all been extremely close ever since childhood.

Then he saw her, she was with Sylvie. Darien thought she was Adorable. When they first met, at her

House he couldn't take his eyes off her. Even though Seiya had told him about her pretty older sister

Mina, Darien was drawn to her and her large Turquoise eyes. But he didn't even know her name.

Darien, was too afraid of her, he didn't know why. Even though she captivated him, so he ran into the

Tent his Aunt and Uncle had pitched, here he could watch her from a safe distance.

"Aunt May,"

"Hmm?"

"Who's that girl?"

"Where?"

"The one in the blue t-shirt and Blonde hair, Aunt May."

"Ahhh," His aunt said "that is Serena; she lives in that big house you guys went to yesterday."

"Oh."

May could only sit and stare at her nephew and watch at how he had his eyes glued on the pretty young girl,

She laughed to herself silently, if only he knew how old she was.

August 2002

Kc and Serena had been talking for an almost two months now. They spent every night talking till the wee

Hours in the morning. Serena had met him when he had unexpectedly added her. She had no idea who this creep

Was, only that he annoyed her VERY VERY much.

When Serena found out who he was Serena had blocked him. She remembered him now; she had the "fondest" memories

Of Kc and his older brother Andrew.

FLASHBACK

Serena remembered when she was about 5 or 6; her mom had dressed her up in her pink frilly dress to go to a dinner party

Serena was running around with her cousin Reye and her sister Mina; they were both older and dreaded having to

Baby-sit the brat. She was always crying and whining. But yet again they were stuck with her.

Reye and Mina were hanging around Reye's cousins from her Father's side. They were mostly boys, but Serena would

Always remember a certain boy, Kc, him and his cousins had teased Serena about liking his big brother Andrew.

They teased her so badly that she burst into tears.

Serena was running around trying to avoid those AWFUL boys! She wanted to go hide behind Daddy but he was busy

Talking with another one of the guest at the party, but then again he would stop them from teasing her.

So she decided to go to Daddy, he was so busy with the person he was talking to that she didn't want to

Bother him, so instead she walked up to the drink counter, that they were standing by and took a pop.

She could barely hold back her tears, but she sucked them in and held her head high.

Serena was hiding behind the door; she was so tiny that she fit there. Desperately she tried to stop her crying.

But you could hear the big sniffles if you listened carefully. She hid behind the door hugging her knees

Tightly, eyes shut, and hoping no one could hear her.

Reye, "RENA! RENA! Where ARRRE YOU?"

Mina, "Oh, Gosh I hope she didn't run outside, Mum and Dad are going to kill me if she gets lost?"

"Don't worry Min, we'll find her, she probably didn't go too far, knowing Rena she's probably just under some table."

"But Reye! we're going to leave soon and if I don't find her Mum and Dad are going to go CRAZY!"

Sniff.. Sniff... Serena couldn't hide behind that door any longer; she had cried so much that

BIG globs of gooey boogers where hanging down her nose and dripping down to her chin.

But, she couldn't leave; if she did they'd find her again!

Reye quietly motioned to the big door the had come through, the door had been held open with a door stopper and

They both hadn't thought that Rena would have hid there. Quietly the Girls moved towards the door.

It had gotten awfully quite, Serena couldn't hear Reye and Mina talking any more, but yet it hadn't sounded as if

The girls had left...

"GOTCHA!" Reye and Mina said, startling the little bundle of frills behind the door.

"Why are you back here Rena, We're going to leave and if you don't get out of there now we're leaving you here!"

Mina reached out her hand to help her little sister up, just then..

"Hey, why are you guys back there?" a smug little voice asked..

"Ohhhh, I know why HEY GUYS I FOUND HER, HAHAHAHA that little brat that has a crush on DREW, come on!"

Serena shot up from her silent reverie, and pleaded with Mina and Reye tears rolling down her eyes,

"Min, Reye don't make me go out there again, Make them go away please Sniff sniff PLEASE, or else, or

Else I'll blame this on you two!"

"Shush up Rena, here's a tissue you look gross with all those icky boogers on your face, don't worry

About those creep, when you leave me and Mary will take care of them."

Serena looked up, her big blue eyes shining, "Really Reye?" She jumped up and hugged her cousin.

Patting Rena on the back "uhhh, Yea, we will ok now go With Min, so you guys can go home."

"Thanks RAYE!"

--End FLASHBACK--

Things between, Kc and Serena were unexplainable; people said that they acted as if they were a couple.

Spoke like it too; they had really hit things off since they met. Though neither of them would admit it,

They secretly liked each other.

Serena, was torn though, Darien and her had begun talking a lot lately too. She felt terrible, the two were first cousins

Both equally charming, Kc was lighthearted and liked to joke around, while Darien was serious and could always put

A smile on her face.

Darien confused her though; he talked a lot about other girls, girls that he liked. He had been talking about a girl

Named B a lot lately and how he had a crush on her. That it would never work, because her boyfriend would kick his ass!

Inside this made Serena fume with jealousy but she still talked to him whenever she had the chance.

Even though she didn't like it, Serena was too attracted to Darien to break the friendship off.

"Why are you so quiet tonight Kase, you seem different?"

"Hmmm, how's that."

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"Hmmm..."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Hmmm... hhahaha... I have a lot on my mind tonight that's all."

Serena flopped on her stomach and glared at the brunette to her left, "Well aren't you going to tell me

At least what you're thinking about that is keeping you so quite HMMMMMMMMM?" She said as she arched one of her

Perfect eyebrows.

"Maybe... if you're nice." Kc couldn't help but smile, Serena was so beautiful, here silver/gold blonde hair

Fell into her beautiful sky blue eyes, and that smile, ohhh he died every time she smiled.

Serena stuck her tongue out at him. He was being annoying again, and he kept giving her that look, with that

Smile, she just wanted to smack it off him. He looked as if he knew something she didn't and he thought

It was funny! Humph the likes of this jerk!

"Well at that rate I'm not going to tell you anything tonight," Kc crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jerk," Serena said sulking.

"Na,"

"Hmmm..." Serena pouted.

Kc moved closer to her, it was too close, yet at the same it seemed it wasn't close enough. He looked at her,

He was serious now; there wasn't the playful twinkle in his eyes. Starring into her ocean wave eyes, he gently

Cupped her cheek and half whispered...

"I'll tell you what's been keeping me quiet tonight.

There's this girl who's been on my mind a lot, she's been driving me crazy and she makes me so happy when I'm

With her, When she smiles I just want to hold her forever, and she can always make me smile..," He sighed and

Then continued "what I'm saying is that Na, I'm falling in love with you." After he finished he held his breath

Never wavering his gaze from hers.

Serena breathed in deeply, her she was lost in thought in his dark brown eyes, Oh my gosh, Serena liked him.

She had strong feelings for him, but... but... could Serena Love him?

She knew he was anticipating her answer, Serena let out a big sigh and…

To Be Continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Har Har Just had to do that, I want to see what you guys think!

How am I doing? Is there anything that you like? Don't like?

Please! Leave your comments and email me if you like!

PRETTY PLEASE I'm dying to know, I promise I'll come out with more

ASAP, but with school and everything it'll sure be hard but still I'm looking

Forward to it.


End file.
